


Self Care applies to you too Dean

by fandom_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Other, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Trans Male Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash/pseuds/fandom_trash
Summary: Set in Season 1, Sam and Dean had been hunting some tough demons while still on the trail of yellow-eyes. It had been a long couple of days, full of fighting and sleepless nights.As they head back to their motel after the hunt, Sam starts to worry that Dean hasn't been taking care of himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Self Care applies to you too Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Since 15x20, I have been rewatching Supernatural and I haven't been able to get trans!Dean out of my brain. So, naturally I had to get my grubby little trans hands and write a crack fic about an ftm Dean. 
> 
> In this head cannon, Dean has been on T for a number of years, but he hasn't gotten top surgery.

The night was still. The shiny Impala 67’ hummed through a long stretch of open road, Lynyrd Skynyrd’s ‘Simple Man’ playing softly over the car radio. Sam and Dean sighed heavily in the stale air. They sat in a blanketed silence, a comfortable contentment between them. Tiredness drawled on both of their features and flecks of blood splattered on their clothes and faces. Dean's face was bruised, his lip bloodied. Sam's clothes were torn, blood trailing from his nose staining his shirt. 

Sam picked at his finger nails, - a habit he should probably break – when a thought came to his head. He cleared his throat, “How long have you been wearing your binder?” 

Dean didn’t look away from the road, the curl in his lip turned down, “A couple of days give or take,” he clenched his jaw, “Why?”

Sam scoffed and turned to properly face his brother, “You know you’re only supposed to wear it for like 8-12 hours right?” His sour tone surprised even him. 

“Bite me.” Dean gravelled. 

Sam hesitated for a moment, before huffing, “I’m serious Dean, it’s not good-“

“I know how to wear my binder Sam!” Dean interjected; his anger suddenly boiling into a loud outburst. He was too tired for this. Sam looked to him with wide eyes. Dean turned his head down, took in a shallow breath and lowered his voice, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

A tense energy fell over the both of them for serval moments too long. Sam looked to Dean, whose eyes were fixed closely to the road. His knuckles whitening with his grip on the wheel. 

“Pull over.” Sam whispered finally. 

“What?” Dean looked to his brother, anger already starting to boil again. 

Sam cleared his throat again, “I said Pull over Dean, I’m making you take it off.” His tone was determined as his gazed narrowed on his brother. Dean’s mouth opened and closed multiple times before he could form an answer. 

“No! I’m not going to –“

“You’ve protected me my whole life, let me look out for you once,” Sam started. Dean was about to protest, when Sam cut him off, “It’s dangerous Dean, you know that. The motel is still a couple of hours away and I don’t want you to hurt yourself more. And after the last couple of days, I’d like you to be able to breathe.” Sam’s tone was stern, demanding. Dean swallowed thickly and cursed those puppy dog eyes. 

Dean slowed near a clearing off the road and then finally stopped the car. It was the middle of the night, so assuming no one could see him, Dean decided he could quickly undress on the side of the road. He stepped out of the car and took off his jacket, shirt and then stopped. 

“Shield your eyes Sammy or I’ll get self-conscious that my boobs are smaller than yours.” Dean quipped and looked back with his signature cocky smirk, the joke only earning a small sympathetic smile from Sam. 

When Dean took off the binder, he almost instantly relaxed. Sam could hear Dean sigh in relief as he stretched. He then put his clothes back on and headed back to the car. 

Dean slumped into the driver’s seat next to Sam. He adjusted his shirt uncomfortably over his chest. But, his posture was less tense, his breaths deeper than before. He looked to his brother with a forced smile, “You happy now?” He then looked to the blood-stained fabric in his hand and threw it onto Sam’s face. 

“Ew Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he peeled the binder from his face and quickly threw it in the back of the car. He held back a gag, “God, when was the last time you washed that thing?” 

Dean chuckled lightly and turned the key in the impala. She roared to life, “Honestly? I can’t remember.” He said, he looked almost proud of his disgusting efforts. Sam’s face held a grimaced smile. 

“At least wash it when we get back to the motel.” Sam quipped, as he settled back into his seat. 

Dean put the car in drive and pressed play on the music, “Yeah and then collapse into bed,” He yawned, “I’m tired as hell.” 

Sam nodded in agreement as the velveted cords of Allman Brothers Band’s, ‘Ramblin’ Man’ filled the interior of the impala.


End file.
